Temporal Energy Disturbance
by Kanathia
Summary: Sometimes when you're creating villains you accidentally create a hero.
1. Ch 1: Confusing Beginnings

**A few quick disclaimers for you guys. I do not own Doctor Who or Harry Potter. Clearly, I'm not even British. It's all an elaborate lie.**

 **Also, this story will be uploaded SLOWLY. I'm backburning it due to my current story "Square One". Still, it's been on my computer for months so I figured someone should enjoy it.  
**

 **So do enjoy and I'll have the next chapter up eventually. Cheers.**

* * *

Rose darted back through the front doors of the TARDIS laughing as she swung them shut behind her. She heard the thud as the Doctor misjudged his timing and smacked straight into them. Slowly they reopened to show a young man in a pen striped suit rubbing his nose and giving her an indignant scowl.

"I swear the two of you are ganging up on me." The Doctor mused aloud.

There was a slight hum from the TARDIS herself as if agreeing with the man and he turned the indignant looked towards the center console.

"Maybe." Rose confirmed sticking her tongue between her teeth and grinning uncontrollably.

This was one of the first trips she'd taken with the Doctor that had gone quite well. They'd visited the planet of Rassillo XII. It was nothing but vendor's shops and sand as far as the eye could see. And absolutely nothing had happened. Which was sort of a miracle for the Doctor really. The man could barely take two steps without something exploding on a normal day.

"Right." He said pushing his momentary sulkiness behind him in favor of adventure. He slung off his overcoat and whipped it over the back of the jump chairs. He stopped with his hands on the center console gazing at the many gadgets and buttons that controlled his beloved ship. "Where to now?"

He turned to Rose who was grinning just as large as he was. The two fed off of each other's energy.

"Backwards, forwards, a million light years away!?" The Doctor asked loudly, twisting a knob on the panel to his left. "We could go and see the formation of the Milky Way, or maybe we could go to the waters of Malvon and watch a sunrise. They're said to be the most beautiful in the universe. But also a bit bright. Bright enough to scorch out a human's eyes. On second thought let's not go there."

Rose laughed. "What about the future?" Rose countered. "Haven't been to a real proper place in the future yet."

"I brought you to New New York." The Doctor replied looking slightly offended.

"Spent the whole trip in a hospital, yeah?" Rose scoffed but her face never lost the playful smile.

A matching grin slowly pulled its way onto his face. "The future it is then!" he announced beginning to move around the console with purpose. "But how far to go? There's the New Saharan Desert, less of a desert more of a resort really. And then there's the ancient ruins of Houston. Always worth a look, that. And-"

Rose simply allowed the Doctor to ramble. He always chose some place or another on his own any way. Chances were he already knew where he was directing them he just didn't want to spoil the surprise for her.

Quite suddenly, as the Doctor was spinning an odd wheel on the panel, the TARDIS shook. It was enough that Rose lost her footing and ended up sprawled on the floor. Now Rose would never claim that the Doctor was the best driver but he generally didn't make her fall over during the rides. And the motion had just felt wrong to begin with. She pushed herself to her feet clutching the jump chair to stay steady as the TARDIS was now shaking a bit more heavily than was really helpful.

"Wha's goin' on?" Rose got out between lurches.

The expression on the Doctor's face had darkened considerably. "We're being redirected."

Just then a siren started to sound overhead.

"That's not good." The Doctor said running about his console trying to retake control of his ship.

"Where're we bein' redirected to?" Rose called over the noise.

The Doctor swung the screen attached to the console in his direction but there was nothing but static on display. He shared a look with Rose just as the TARDIS gave one final jerk and came to a rest.

Rose released her grip on the jump seat and made her way to the Doctor who was trying to get anything about their location to display on the malfunctioning screen.

"Where d'ya suppose we landed?" Rose asked biting her lip and glancing at the doors.

"I don't know!" The Doctor said irately, slapping the screen and making it swing around to the other side of the console. This always happened. He asked the TARDIS to go one place and they ended up somewhere completely different. Sure, it kept his life interesting but man did it make it hard to show off. He took a deep breath. _Live in the moment,_ he reminded himself and an eager smile slowly stretched onto his face as he turned to his companion. "Should we find out?"

After all, if the TARDIS had diverted here on her own, chances were something was needed of him in this area. Someone or something needed help. He couldn't exactly run away from that could he?

Rose gave him one of her signature smiles and turned for the doors as well. They were out in seconds and standing in a long corridor. Bleak walls stretched on for an eternity on either side of the TARDIS not a window in sight, but a door stood directly in front of them. The Doctor warily closed the door behind himself.

"'S not very homey is it?" Rose said with a laugh.

The Doctor offered her a weak smile as he pulled out his sonic screw driver and began taking readings. He flicked the device after a few seconds and his brows pulled together in confusion.

"What's it say?"

"We're underground. Not a living soul for miles." The Doctor answered with a frown. "Why in the world would she send us here?" He glanced back at his TARDIS.

"Maybe she got confused?" Rose offered placing a hand against the TARDIS' side.

The Doctor's chest swelled in defiance. "The TARDIS does not get _confused_." _Except when it does,_ his mind altered for him silently.

Rose just gave him a knowing look. She could see through his posturing. Always had been able to.

"So we're on Earth?" she asked glancing at the hall that seemed to stretch forever.

The door in front of them burst open and figures flooded from it. The Doctor was instantly stepping in front of Rose trying to draw as much focus on himself as possible in case these new arrivals were a threat.

Strangely enough their new acquaintances all seemed to be a rather grubby lot. They were dressed in mismatched clothes and each had a matching sneer on their face. They had completely circled the two time travelers cutting off their escape to the TARDIS.

"Alright, who are you lot then?" Rose spoke up as the Doctor tried to take in the details.

There was a general shifting amongst the men and the door they'd come through opened again. This time a woman stepped through. She was dressed entirely in white an evening gown clinging to her thin frame. Blonde hair spilled from her head in frizzy ringlets and she was staring at the two of them as if she'd seen more impressive things crawl from a gutter.

"You must be the Doctor." She said matter-of-factly.

"She looks familiar, yeah?" Rose whispered to the Doctor though she couldn't quite place why.

The Doctor glanced back at Rose nonplussed. He'd never seen the woman before him in his life and he'd lived a lot longer than Rose had. "Yes, that'd be me." He confirmed to the woman in white. "I'm the Doctor… hello." He gave a wave to the scowling men around him.

The woman before them gave a slight smile. "I was warned that you would show up sooner or later." She said, eyes icy and determined despite the mockingly warm expression. "Still, it's little matter… kill him."

Rose felt a surge of panic course through her as the woman turned away and gave the order.

"Oi, kill me? Why would you wanna do that?" The Doctor's eyes had shot wide at the order and he was more than a little confused. He wasn't about to stand still and let it happen though. "Close your eyes Rose." He said just loudly enough for her to hear before he changed the setting on his screw driver and pressed the button. A flare of light blinded their momentary captors and the Doctor grabbed Rose's hand and made a run for it through the thinnest section of men. They broke through and took off down the hall.

Rose kept pace beside him. "Don't suppose there's another door 'round here." Rose asked worriedly. The Doctor shot her a smile.

"Guess we'll find out, eh?" he asked as they finally reached a split in the path. He quickly chose left and pulled Rose along.

They didn't slow for what seemed forever for the human girl and by the time they did she had a stitch in her side. She leaned over catching her breath while the Doctor examined the first door they'd stumbled upon since taking off. Locked; naturally. At the very least they seemed to have outpaced their attackers. Thank god they hadn't had guns. That would have been a nightmare.

"Don't s'pose we can just… pop back in the TARDIS and ignore this happened?" Rose suggested with a laugh.

"Now where's the fun in that?" the Doctor scoffed as his screw driver whirred away at the door in front of him.

The slap of rubber on stone could be heard further down the way they came.

"Not to rush or anything, but I think we're 'bout to have company." Rose prodded.

"Ahah!" the Doctor exclaimed triumphantly as a click resounded from the obstacle. He instantly pushed the door open and pulled Rose along with him. He quickly shut the door behind him and set about relocking it once he was sure they hadn't walked into a worse situation.

Rose took a few steps away examining the odd room they'd found themselves in. It was almost cavernous in size. There was a strange greenish glow to the light and what looked like translucent pillars dotted the room further in. Closer to where they'd entered there were loads of cabinets containing an array of items from books to medical equipment.

The room was obviously a laboratory of some sort and Rose thought the whole thing screamed 'sinister'.

"Doctor," Rose asked the moment she heard the click signifying the completion of his task. "what you s'pose those are?"

The Doctor followed her line of sight to the pillars. A deep frown took over his features. "Incubating chambers, maybe?" he offered. He'd have to get closer to be sure.

"For what?" she asked horrified. The pillar already looked pretty big from where they were and they'd only look bigger the closer they moved.

The Doctor shrugged before offering her a grin. "Let's find out."

"Wait…" Rose stopped and turned to her companion with a scowl. "You said there weren't anyone alive for miles. They looked pretty alive to me." She gestured toward the door.

The Doctor shrugged, glancing down at his screwdriver. Maybe it was on the fritz? He'd have to check it out when they made it back to the TARDIS. He might have to make an entirely new one. It'd been forever since he'd done that. Maybe it was about time anyway.

Rose let the accusation drop as the Doctor made his way toward the giant tubes. She'd learned that certain things weren't worth arguing with the Doctor over. Particularly anything that meant pointing out a mistake… unless there was a reason to nag on it. She joined him beside one of the pillars.

An eerie green glow emanated from inside illuminating the contents. Rose barely contained her disgust. "Tha's… tha's a human." She said watching the naked man bob up and down ever so gently.

The Doctor's ever present smile was gone, replaced by a slight frown. "It is." He agreed.

"What have they got 'im in there for?" she asked placing a hand on the glass. Was the man alive? Dead? Should they be trying to rescue him? She whipped around to stare at the other pillars a bit further off. From where they stood she could vaguely see the shape of a humanoid figure occupying each of the others as well. One or two stood vacant but the majority were definitely filled.

"I dunno." The Doctor answered her previous question what seemed like ages later. He was studying the man in front of them. Occasionally he'd direct the sonic at him but each time he flicked the device to read the information it had gathered he frowned. "This thing's not working right…" he muttered.

"We should get 'im out, yeah?" Rose said balling up her fist and smacking it into the glass, producing a low thud where it contacted and no more.

"That won't work." The Doctor said stepping back and looking around. "You're right though. We should try to get him out. There's no telling whether or not this is hurting him. I can't seem to get an accurate read on what the substance around him is, but it seems to be draining energy."

Rose's eyebrows shot up and she redoubled her efforts to break the glass with her fist.

"Stop, stop." The Doctor grabbed her wrist to keep her from striking the surface again. "There." He gestured to a raised panel of controls. They made their way over in a rush and he used his sonic on the controls for a few seconds before a resounding click echoed through the room. The glass on all of the tubes began to rise and the liquid surrounding the captives spilled out onto the floor dumping the people inside along with it.

The two hurried back to the man expecting to see some sort of signs of life. The man didn't stir. Inky black hair spilled over his face obscuring it but he wasn't so pale that he looked lifeless. Rose was on the verge of tilted his head back to perform CPR when a pounding began at the door they'd entered through.

"Not good." The Doctor said with a frown latching onto Rose's arm so they could start running again.

"Doctor!" she protested. "We can't just leave 'im."

The Doctor's eyes flitted from Rose to the door and back. He knelt quickly placing two fingers against the incapacitated man's jugular. He waited a few seconds. Nothing. No sign of life.

He frowned at the loss of life. It was always a shame to see life snuffed out in such an untimely manner.

"He's gone Rose." He finally said, pulling the girl to her feet. "There's nothing we can do for him now."

Rose looked absolutely heartbroken at the news, but she nodded and they took off toward the far end of the room. They passed the other tubes and Rose was hard pressed not to vomit while they ran. The tubes had held men and women in varying states of decay. Their corpses now littered the floor surrounded by the goop that had cradled them. Luckily for the two live inhabitants of the room there was another door at the back and they opened it with little effort just as a loud boom signaled the entrance of their pursuers into the room behind them.

"Not good." The Doctor said taking off again with his companion right behind.

They swung through another door to the left and found themselves in another long, barren hallway.

"This place is a maze!" Rose cried in frustration as they took off to their right.

"And you are the mice running it." A calm voice answered as they rounded another corner. They found themselves facing a wall of soldiers. Every one of them had a gun trained on the Doctor. In the middle stood a man with dark hair and a calm, calculated smile.

The two immediately halted and raised their hands trying to give the soldiers no reason to fire.

"My compatriot alerted me of your arrival and her inability to subdue you. I assure you, I'm not quite as incompetent as she is."

* * *

Breathing was the first thing he was aware of. Breathing, and perhaps thinking. Perhaps the two sensations came simultaneously, for he remembered thinking that breathing shouldn't be as difficult as it felt. His lungs felt like battered grocery bags that had been left out in the rain.

Slowly, and with great effort he peeled open his eyes. He felted drained, like he hadn't eaten in a week. The scene before him was completely and utterly unfamiliar. His tired eyes took in the goopy liquid all around him and stark black floor it was spilled upon. His own fingers laid just inches from his eyes and further out at the edges of his blurred vision he could make out a table of some sort.

He tested his arms. Though shaky they held him reasonably well. He pushed himself into an upright position and rubbed his head. The room didn't come into any greater focus but it did allow him to see from a more normal angle. He hacked out a bit of the strange goop around him. He had to swallow against the urge to vomit. What was the strange liquid on the floor and why was it inside of him? Better yet, where the hell was he?

His surroundings were utterly unfamiliar.

He pushed himself to wobbly feet. He felt entirely too exposed laying on the floor of some random place completely unclothed and clueless as to how he'd gotten there. He made his way shakily to the small panel extended from the floor. Buttons galore adorned its face but he hadn't the foggiest what a single one did so he opted not to touch any. Instead he eyed the room and spotted another table, or at least what seemed to be a table, against the far wall. He squinted at it hoping to bring it into focus to no avail.

"Some glasses would be nice." He muttered to himself as he hobbled toward the table. Slowly his steps gained more confidence.

The table, to his surprise, held an array of different styles of clothing. He sifted through the material with confusion. Who would just leave clothes in a heaping mess like this? His fingers hit something cold and metal and he withdrew them holding, to his amazement, a pair of round glasses. He blinked and put the frames on, reveling in the clarity of the room once they were in place. Sight reestablished, he quickly began sorting through the clothing. If his glasses were here his clothes must be as well, right? Sure enough, pushed near the back of the pile were his trousers. He quickly slid them on and did up the zip. He pulled a random T-shirt from the pile and donned it as well.

Clothed now, he began to worry about less basic things. Like how the ever loving hell he'd gotten to where he was. Last he remembered… Well, it was foggy, but he was pretty sure he'd been sharing lunch with his fiancé. So how had he ended up here? Wait! His wand, it had to be there right?

He shuffled through the clothes in a panic. But there it was safe and sound. He was afraid whoever had stripped him might have taken his wand. He really needed some answers.

A door banged open somewhere further in the room and he panicked. Friend or foe? His mind raced with possibilities. Better safe than sorry. He grabbed the door knob of the door next to him and gave it a tug. Nothing happened. "Alohamora." He whispered and the lock clicked. He slid through and closed the door mostly behind him.

"Disgusting!" a voice said loudly and there was a bang as someone dropped something that sounded like a bucket.

"Eh, it ain't so bad." Answered another. "Used to clean worse back where I came from."

"S'pose you would have." The first agreed but he didn't seem happy about the agreement at all.

"Ya don' think he'll put us in these someday."

"Nah, Scott says he only puts in the accidents."

"Lots of accidents these days."

"Don't let them hear you say tha'."

They continued bickering as they worked but the young man outside the door was no longer listening. He was trying to puzzle out what sort of situation he'd gotten himself into. He was all set to sit there and try to figure it out but the two were moving closer to his hiding spot and he was fairly certain getting discovered would be a very bad idea. He needed to relocate himself.

He slipped down the hallway as quietly as he could. He walked for a good five minutes not seeing any other exit and he was certain he'd just trapped himself in the most absurdly large closet ever before he stumbled upon another door. Like the last it was locked. With a quite incantation he was through the door and moving across a room with plush carpet and nice office furniture. Behind the desk sat yet another door and not really having many options he went for it.

This one wasn't locked but the moment he opened it he regretted the decision. Two men in full army fatigues stood watch at the door and the moment it slid open they turned his way with confusion on their faces. One looked mildly familiar in that, I saw your face in passing, way. Just beyond them were a man and a woman roped to two chairs. They were looking at him with equal amounts confusion, fear, and hope.

His mouth dropped open as he fumbled for an excuse. "Ah, um… just… looking for the loo…?" he said with a bit of hope. Maybe they weren't his enemies.

One of the guards stared at him with nothing but dumbfoundedness written on his face. The other's face twisted in outrage. "Potter!" he bellowed, and instantly Harry knew they weren't friends.

He back pedaled to avoid the gun swinging his direction and dove in front of the desk. "Not good." Harry muttered before popping around the edge of the desk and hoping his Expelliarmus worked on muggle weapons. He popped up and shot the spell off. To his immense relief the gun flew from the man's hands and clattered across the room. He quickly aimed the same spell at the second guard who was staring bewildered at the gun that had just liberated itself from his partners grasp. "Expelliarmus!" Harry cried and the second gun was out of danger's way. Leaving Harry with the job of incapacitating the two men before they could regain their weapons.

"Petrificus totalus!" Harry shot the spell at the man he'd just disarmed. The man froze mid step and toppled over. Before he could swing toward his second opponent a sharp pain blossomed from the back of his skull and he tumbled head over heel over the top of the desk ending as a sprawled mess on the other side.

"I've got you now." The man who'd recognized him said triumphantly as he circled around the front. The man stepped on Harry's wand arm before he could raise it to defend himself. The gun lowered to level with his face. "Sweet dreams Potter."

Harry closed his eyes against the dizziness and the inevitable bullet to the face, but it never came. A heavy thud sounded in front of him and he opened his eyes to see the woman who'd been roped to the chair standing in front of him and grinning like a loon. "Alright then?" she asked extending her hand to him.

He wasn't sure standing was the wisest move for his head at the moment but he didn't exactly want to stay prostrate with all the strange people in the room. "Yeah…"

"Well, we're sure glad you came 'long. Right Doctor?" she said turning slightly so Harry could see the thin man examining the wall behind her.

"Right? Oh," The man turned his attention from what Harry could now see was some sort of computer panel that had been placed in the wall. "Yes, right. Terribly rude of me… but that's me now, rude. Nice to meet you, I'm the Doctor. This is Rose, Rose Tyler."

"Ah… Harry Potter." Harry offered using his free hand to stabilize himself against the desk so he just offered them a sort of half wave with his wand hand. Everything that had happened since he woke had been strange, to say the least, so he didn't even bother wondering why 'the doctor' didn't have a proper name.

"Harry Potter?" Rose repeated with a quirked eyebrow. "Your parents a bit nerdy then?"

Harry's eyebrows drew together. "Sorry?"

The doctor stopped whatever he'd been doing with the small metallic thing in his hand and turned Harry's direction with a concentrated look of… something on his face. "Harry Potter?" he repeated.

Harry blinked. These were the two strangest… no perhaps they weren't the strangest people he'd ever met but they were certainly acting odd about his name. Should he not have told them? Were they actually Death Eaters the ministry hadn't gotten around to pegging yet? Oh well, the cat was out of the bag now.

"Doctor?" Rose said, a bit unsure now.

Blue light streamed from the small device in the Doctor's hand and Harry had to fight the urge to jump out of the way. It buzzed for a few moments in front of him before the Doctor withdrew it and made a sharp flicking motion. He hummed to himself for a moment before a bright smile adorned his face. "Brilliant."

"What's brilliant?" Harry asked defensively. "What did you just do?"

"I'm with him." Rose spoke up eying the device with curiosity. "What's goin' on?"

The Doctor grin in an almost manic way. "The reason I couldn't pick up humans on the sonic before." The Doctor waved the device. "I didn't get a chance to check with any of the others yet, them being hostile and all."

"They just left you your weapon?" Harry asked eying the device with uncertainty.

"OI!" the Doctor looked offended. "It's not a weapon, it's a screw driver."

"What's it say though?" Rose interrupted.

"Oh, yes. Brilliant bit of technology actually. Telekinetically linked multi-form. You're just a big ball of shifty-wifty energy pushed into human form by a programmer."

"I'm sorry… what?" Harry wasn't sure if he should be offended by the strange man or not. He felt like he should be. That definitely sounded like an insult despite his assurances that it was 'brilliant, really'.

"Doctor…" Rose was motioning to the door where footsteps could be heard. They didn't sound hurried but they weren't far off either.

"Right… we should be skedaddle." The Doctor grinned a motioned to the door behind him. After you Mr. Potter."

Harry scrunched his nose in distaste but he did move toward the door. He wasn't sure he trusted this odd girl and man but being with them certainly beat being shot to death.

* * *

 **Ooooh I always wanted to do a DWXHP. So few good ones out there.**

 **Preemptive answers. NO this isn't slash. I don't have an issue with slash but i don't write it on the principle that slash is usually terribly written. Besides, this crossover section is already chock full of slash.**

 **NO I'm not planning on making this a Harry becomes a companion fic. Maybe in the future but for now it will just be the one adventure.**

 **YES I love answering questions so long as you don't mind waiting for the replies. My life is busy.**

 **One more, NO I won't update faster just because you criticize me for moving slowly. In fact kind words generally motivate people more than insults so... yeah...**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed. As always I appreciate your reviews, like, favorites and community adds.**

 **Til next time guys!**

 **~Kanathia**


	2. Ch 2: Mastermind

**Apologies for the long wait. As said in my other story I've been in the hospital and just got out. So it's been a bit hard to write. Still, enjoy.**

* * *

Harry sprinted down the hall behind the two odd people he'd inadvertently liberated. He kept his eyes darting everywhere, looking for a new door they could hide behind, but also he was just trying to take in details about the new people he'd met. They were an odd sort but he usually had a pretty good read on people these days. They didn't seem to mean him harm. In fact the man seemed over eager to meet him. That was something Harry wasn't exactly new to but with this Doctor it seemed different. Harry couldn't even begin to explain how it was different though. It just was.

"Oh! There's another one." The woman got out just barely higher than her normal speaking voice. Her hand was motioning to a hallway to the right which held a small wooden door.

"Agh!" The man let out the weirdest sound, startling Harry. "Wood? Can't do wood."

Harry bolted ahead of the two not sure what the man meant by 'can't do wood'. He tried the knob and found it resolutely locked in place. The woman came up beside him as he attempted to twist it and she shared a look with her friend.

"S'pose we'll have to find another way then."

"And be quick about it." The Doctor said fidgeting with the need to keep running.

"I've got it." Harry said with a shake of his head. ' _Must be muggles'_ he thought, but then why had they seemed familiar with his name? "Alohomora." He muttered, wrenching the door open the moment the latch clicked.

The Doctor shut the door behind them and turned the latch to lock it. "Brilliant!" He exclaimed turning to Harry.

Harry's eyebrows rose. That wasn't a reaction he'd come to expect from muggles or wizards. It was just a simple unlocking spell. First years were capable of it yet this man looked like he'd never seen anything more amazing in his life. But at the same time it wasn't the all out awe of someone who'd never seen magic before. The man was a conundrum.

"So are we safe for a bit?" Rose said putting her hands on her thighs and leaning over in an attempt to regain her breath.

"It does seem that way doesn't it?" The Doctor didn't seem out of breath at all. Instead he was surveying the room they'd found themselves in. Pipes and tubes ran along the wall and a big silver machine rested near the back. There was no other exit point. If their pursuers found out they were in here they'd be trapped… and yet that didn't seem to be what was capturing the Doctor's interest. He was following the strict lines of the pipes with his eyes and the machine, massive as it was, had garnered his interest.

"How far are we from the TARDIS?" Rose asked, distracting the Doctor from his inspection.

The man shook his head and offered the woman a light smile. "Not too terribly far."

Harry looked between the two with confusion. "Where are we anyway?" He asked. They looked at each other before turning their attention to him.

"You don't remember how you got here?" the Doctor asked with a small, concerned frown.

"Like I said," Harry reiterated. "I don't even know where here is. Care to enlighten me?" He crossed his arms as a small bit of annoyance surged in him. He'd woken up on a floor surrounded by blue goop, not that they had known that, how the hell would he have had any knowledge of where he was?

"Truth is," Rose offered, "We don' even know where we are." She chuckled a bit at that. She looked a hell of a lot calmer now that they were in a room that didn't include people with guns.

Harry took a deep breath to hold back his annoyance. Sure he'd found allies, possibly, but they didn't seem to be any better off than he was.

"We were on our way to…" Rose started speaking again only to glance sideways at the Doctor as if questioning how much she should say. Harry's eyes narrowed at the stop. The Doctor made a motion over his shoulder for her to keep going. Apparently he'd sidled off to start poking at the machinery in the room. "Well, we were going somewhere." She frowned. "Not sure where really. The Doctor's got a bit of a habit of not talkin' 'bout where we're goin' 'til we're there."

Harry quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Anyway, suddenly we're here. Pulled off course… again…" Rose let out a sigh but gave Harry a warming smile. "Haven't seen a friendly face 'sides yours since we got here… wherever here is."

"Sistoma, Eighth planet in the Quilon system." The Doctor spoke up suddenly. He had his 'screwdriver' pointed towards the machine in front of him which was displaying a fair amount of information on the screen in a language Harry couldn't read. He squinted at it, but it was like nothing he'd ever seen before.

Still, the Doctor motioned to the symbols on the screen in a way that showed he could read them somehow. Maybe he was bilingual?

"It's a small deserted planet in the middle of nowhere." The doctor said with a scowl. "Who'd want a base here of all places?"

"I'm…. not following." Harry shook his head. Maybe he'd chosen to follow the wrong people. "Sistoma? Quinto? I've never heard of either of those places."

"Quilon." The Doctor corrected. "And you wouldn't have. Your story originated on Earth."

Harry blinked. "On Earth?" he mimicked. "Like there are other options?"

"Quite a few." The Doctor continued not bothering to face the startled wizard. "Humans always did have a flare for the dramatic that other species couldn't quite replicate though. It always made their stories a bit more… impressionable."

Harry was just staring at the man like he'd lost his marbles. Presumably, he had. He glanced right to Rose. She was giving him an encouraging smile but he could see sympathy raging behind her warm brown eyes.

"He's bad at explaining things, yeah?" Rose offered.

"I think that's an understatement." Harry shook his head. "So what you're trying to say… is we're in space. This is another planet. And somehow I travelled hundreds of millions of miles without knowing it."

The Doctor stopped fiddling with the equipment, focusing instead on the young man in front of him. "How you got here…" he trailed off as key made it into the lock of the door behind Harry. "Is a really long and complicated story that we don't have time for right now." The man whispered as he pulled Harry out of the direct line of sight of whoever was opening the door.

"It is a set back, certainly." A female voice said sounding snide.

"You can lose the smug attitude." A younger, male voice Harry was all too familiar with replied. "They escaped on your watch."

"On yours as well." The woman bit back as she passed through the door.

"At least-"

"We don't have time." Both voices stopped immediately, which was odd. It wasn;t said in a particularly authoritative manner. If anything the man seemed panicked.

Silence reigned for a few moments before footsteps echoed through the room. An older man passed, followed by a woman in her mid thirties. Finally a man in his late teens or early twenties passed through the door and Harry's heart leapt into his throat. He'd never forget that face and yet he didn't think he'd ever see it again. Tom Riddle, but not the face he'd grown accustomed to seeing. This was a younger Voldemort. His face had yet to shift into that terrible snake-like mask.

The Doctor placed a hand on his shoulder and he turned to the strange man with a raised eyebrow. Did the Doctor think he was going to jump out and attack his enemy? No, he'd faced Riddle before and really he wasn't looking for another go at it. He'd barely won the first time.

Rose seemed concerned too but that seemed to be more because of the people only feet away from them, one of whom was twirling the most powerful wand in all of creation between his too thin fingers.

Harry's fingers twitched. Would he be able to cast a notice me not charm without alerting the new arrivals to their presence? He swallowed thickly.

The Doctor tugged his arm, motioning to a small space behind one of the groups of pipes. It was just large enough to let a relatively thin person hide. Thankfully all three of them were pretty thin and the pipe section seemed to stretch for five or so feet.

"Hmmm…" the older man hummed to himself tapping the screen in front of him. "The calibration is off, perhaps that's the cause of our problem."

Now was their chance. Riddle and the woman had moved toward the man examining the computer. Rose slid in first, gesturing for the other two to follow. The Doctor gave him a glance and a nod and was in the tight space in less than a second. The man really was exceptionally thin.

Harry shifted to follow and his foot caught on the edge of the pipe bracket closest to him. He just barely bit back an ungodly wail but fortune seemed not to be on his side right then because his right arm, which had instinctually flung out to counter balance him, crashed right into one of the many pipes. A hollow ringing resounded through the room and he knew he was outed.

Two of the three whipped around, Riddle and the woman. "Potter?" the man spat and his recognition seemed to throw off his companion because she hesitated. That was all the opportunity Harry needed.

"Stupefy!" He screamed letting the curse hit its mark with Riddle before quickly switching his sights to the woman whose eyes were cold. She was raising a hand and he really didn't want to know what she could do so he sent a quick impedimenta her way. She froze just long enough for him to shout out "Petrificus totalus!"

And down she went. Harry made to stand only to find his right sleeve frozen to the ground. His eyes widened. With the exception of Riddle's uttering of his name neither of the two before him had spoken a word. His eyes travelled to the man cowering against the computer. Clearly this wasn't his doing. One of the two he'd just stunned were capable of wandless, wordless magic. That took an exceptionally powerful wizard and now Harry was glad he'd gotten to them before they got to him.

"Are you okay?" The Doctor was at his side trying to help him up.

Harry waved him toward the other man. He couldn't get an accurate aim to disable the unknown in the room from his odd angle and he'd be damned if he was just going to let someone get shot or killed or worse because they were helping him instead of focusing on the other guy.

Luckily the Doctor seemed to catch his meaning because he switched his attention to the other man quite quickly. Rose came in the Doctor's place to try and free him from the floor. The ice was acting like an adhesive.

The Doctor knelt next to the man who had his head pulled into his lap. "Who are you?" he asked with a frown. The man let out a squeak, probably at having realized the person who'd approached him wasn't one of the two he'd walked in with. He seemed to be a complete coward. "Now, there's no need for that."

The Doctor moved slowly, acted kindly. Harry could honestly say it was very different from how he would've treated someone he knew had walked in with Tom Riddle.

"Nobody here is going to hurt you." The Doctor said, reassuringly.

"Unless you do something stupid." Harry tacked on, arm finally free.

"Not helping." Rose said with a nervous sort sideways smile that clearly meant 'shut up'.

The Doctor simply ignored the addendum. "So I'll ask again, who are you?"

Grey eyes peered past an arm and connected with the Doctor's warm brown gaze. "Name's D'mitri." He answered lowly.

"Nice to meet you D'mitri!" The Doctor greeted enthusiastically. "I'm the Doctor, that there is my lovely companion Rose, and next to her…"

"One of the set backs." The man seemed to have spoken without realizing he was doing it as his eyes landed on Harry. He immediately slapped a hand over his mouth.

The Doctor's eyes darkened a bit. "You know about what's happening then." He asked the older man. "Who's behind all of this? And where did they get the matter stabilization equipment?"

"I'm a bit lost here." Harry interjected. He wanted to know what the man was going to say but he felt like he was already way outside of the loop here. "What does he mean by set backs? And why are you all talking like there's some giant evil scheme I got dropped in the middle of?"

A beat of silence followed his questions. Rose seemed to be the first able to piece together her thoughts.

"Hate to break it to you but guns, giant facility, people tryin' to kill us." She gestured around herself wildly as she spoke. "You're definitely in an evil conspiracy."

Of course he was. Harry sighed. He always was. He couldn't seem to escape them. With no further protestation on Harry's part the Doctor turned back to the man he'd been questioning and raised a brow.

The man seemed nervous, but he started a bumbling answer. "Years ago a man approached me in my home." He started fingers twitching. "He said that with my knowledge of theoretical physics and thermodynamics we could make impossible things happen. He said together we could make fiction reality. Turn the universe on its ear."

The Doctor frowned. Harry felt his shoulders slump just the slightest bit. The guy didn't seem all that dangerous.

"We flew here. A precaution, he said. Because we didn't know if the machines we built would be safe. He didn't want to hurt anyone. I believed him. Fifteen years we spent perfecting these." The man nodded to the pipes and computers. "So long I nearly gave up hope. But one day he comes to me and says 'D'mitri you must see this, it's worked'. And it had. The machine produced a human. He was skinny and sickly but he was there."

"Who is the man that helped you?"

Harry's eyes flicked to the Doctor and then back. There were so many questions to ask. Why was the Doctor focusing on the identity of the guy who helped? Harry was more curious to figure out how the man had created human life and why he'd called him 'one of the set backs'. Had Harry been trying to thwart whatever was going on here before he'd ended up in that weird blue goo? But if that were true why wasn't he calling the Doctor and Rose set backs also? They were clearly trying to stop whatever these people were doing. Harry had a bad feeling about all of this.

The man shook his head. "He never gave me a proper name. Not in all that time I spent with him. He just kept calling himself the Master, of what I couldn't tell you."

The Doctor's face had gone ashen at that.

"You know the name." Harry observed.

"Well." The Doctor agreed.

"Th' Master." Rose repeated the name, a look of dawning comprehension on her face. "'S that like the Doctor? 'S he a time lord?"

"Time lord?" Harry mimicked with curiosity.

The Doctor was nodding though and he didn't look happy about it.

Harry glanced down at the stunned man on the floor. He never thought he'd have to see Tom Riddle, AKA Lord Voldemort again. He supposed he could sympathize with less than pleasant reunions.

"Alright, so I'm gathering there's some sort of human experimentation going on here and it's not for good causes if you've got people like Riddle here walking around. So we need to put a stop to it." Harry surmised moving forward. He looked around at the computer screens. "So… where's the off button?"

He'd never been good with muggle machinery. Maybe he could just zap it with a spell and let his magic do the hard part for him.

"It's not that simple!" the man on the floor seemed to fold out of himself to stop Harry.

Harry's eyes narrowed as he turned. "It sounds that simple." He replied flippantly.

"There are back up terminals." The man said shaking his head. "And I'm fairly certain he's been copying all the notes I've made on the machine's workings. Given enough time he could simply replicate it and start from the beginning."

"You said this took you fifteen years." Harry said incredulously.

"The first time I wouldn't doubt it." The Doctor chimed in. "But with notes and settings this could be set up again in a few months by someone who's smart… and that man is brilliant."

Harry twitched. "We can't just leave it here." He protested.

"By all means, no." The Doctor agreed. "But the Master needs to be dealt with first."

* * *

A bubble traveled imperiously up on its way to the top of the liquid dissolvent. The man in front watched it until it caught on the palm of the girl they'd just encased in it. A small frown tugged at his lips.

His companion rattled off numbers and statistics without end. Truth be told, the thing was running well. So why did they keep running into so many hiccups in the product. He glanced left and his eye caught a small blue puddle.

"What happened there?" he gestured to the puddle and completely cut off the man in the process.

The secretary fumbled with his notes. "It, um, it appears there was a slight malfunction with holding tubes B67 through C12."

This brought the Master's full attention onto him. "Were there any subjects in them?"

The secretary seemed on the verge of hyperventilation now that his boss was paying attention. "B90 had a subject two days ago but it was reported as diminished twelve hours ago."

The Master actually let his shoulders start to slump.

"Oh, um…"

Sharp eyes darted back to the secretary.

"C6 had a recent addition."

"Did they find it?"

"There's… no report saying so."

"I think it's time I had a talk with the personnel coordinator."

The secretary shivered.

* * *

 **I suppose it's because the story is still short but it hasn't seen many views yet. I hope you guys are enjoying it. Another update will be coming soon as long as my body will let me write again. Thanks for your patience.**

 **Til next time!**

 **~kanathia**


End file.
